Mia and Micheal
by wildmagelioness
Summary: MIA/MICHEAL fluff- sweet ending. not really pg-13: just like 2 inapropriate, un-"disney" like words. R/R NOW!


a/n- ok, this is jsut gonna be a what if fic jsut to get this category started!! it'll probably be pretty crappy but come on people everybody loves mia!!!!  
oh yeah- this takes place in the 1st one during the dance- quite short; i dun have any time really to write a good fic so flame away if you must! not in diary form, sorry  
  
also: Ying Fa- i have no idea what the hell you said in your review- hopefully it's positive ;) !  
  
  
'How could I have been so stupid!' Mia thought to herself. 'All the clues were there- he'd never have gone to the dance with me if I wasn't a princess!' Just then Lilly barged into the bathroom.  
"Mia! I know you're in here, Mia! Stop feeling sorry for yourself- you're to good for him anyway!" Mia had to chuckle through her sniffles.  
"Fine, I'm coming out of the stall but I'm not going back out there- I've already made a fool of myself too many times and tomorrow my face and Josh Richter's will be all over New York newspapers," she grumbled. Slowly Mia edged out of her refuge. 'I must look horrible. I always get blotchy when I've been crying'.   
"Oh, Mia, everything'll be alright- you're too good for that bastard anyway," Lilly soothed as she hugged Mia. "Come on,let's go join everyone. Micheal's here if it makes you feel any better." It did make Mia feel better.   
"Micheal?"Mia perked up, "The Micheal Moscovitz? The one that avoids these dances?"  
"Yes, he came because... well I really don't know why. He said something about wanting to talk to someone." Lilly shot a sly glance at Mia. Mia didn't notice though.She was too caught up in her daydream of her and Micheal....  
Lilly and Mia joined the rest of the gang at the rice table (a/n- i can't remember what table it was!). Micheal was looking at Mia strangely. Mia blushed at avoided his gaze. Even when she turned around she could still feel it on the back of her neck. 'Wouldn't that be great if Micheal and I hooked up... Nah, it'll never happen- Micheal probably wants a girl with actual breasts that could fit into this Chanel gown...' Mia thought mournfully. Just then a slow song came blaring over the speakers. Mia's sadness increased when she saw all of her friends either being led or leading someone into the middle of the floor. She was so caught up in her thoughts she barely noticed the light tap on her shoulder.  
"Do you want to dance with me, Mia?" Micheal asked apprehensively. At first Mia didn't know what to say- MICHAEL MOSCIVITZ WAS ASKING HER TO DANCE! Not some big breasted bimbo- but her; PRINCESS AMELIA MIGNONETTE GRIMALDI THERMOPOLIS RENALDO!  
"Okay," Mia replied, equally as nervous. Micheal led her onto the dance floor and put his arms around her back. Mia in turn put her arms around his shoulders and neck. As the song progressed Micheals's arms seemed to hold her tighter and tighter until they were almost hugging. Mia was sorry when the song ended. They let go hesitantly as if both of them wanted to keep dancing.   
"Dance with me next song, Mia?"  
"Sure!"  
Mia and Micheal danced together on every slow song for the rest of the night and then they and Lilly went back to the Moscivitzes because Mia was going to spend the night. ' I don't want to be at the loft when Mom finds out about what happened tonight..' Mia thought to herself. ' I sure hope I can find some time for myself and Micheal...' Mia giggled nervously in her mind.  
Mia got her chance when Lilly had to go do the laundry and wash the dishes. Micheal invited Mia into his room. Mia thought Micheal's room would be messy like a lot of teenage boy's are but it was actually quite neat! Micheal grinned when Mia voiced her thoughts.  
"I'm a neat-freak," he said, smiling. Mia sat down on the edge of Micheal's bed and looked around at her surroundings. All the books in his bookshelf looked as if they were organized alphabetically; there was barely any clothes on the floor; his bed was neatly made; a guitar stood in a corner; only his computer desk was messy with papers strewn all around the monitor.   
"Do you play?" Mia asked, indicating the guitar standing separate from everything else.  
"Yeah, a little," Micheal said modestly.  
"Will you play for me?"  
"Sure; this song is called a Tall Glass of Water." Micheal fetched the gleaming guitar and put his hands to the strings as he began to play. It was one of the best songs Mia had ever heard! And Micheal didn't have a bad voice either. As he was playing looked straight at Mia and somehow they kept edging closer and closer until they were scant inches away. Mia saw something change in Micheal's eyes as he set the guitar down. He leaned forward as Mia closed her eyes. Ever so gently he pressed his lips to hers, almost tentively. Heat surged through them both and Mia kissed him back with passion as she unconsciously opened her mouth under his. Micheal put one hand around her back, drawing her to him, and the other went up to stroke her hair. After a few minutes Mia drew away hesitantly.   
"Mia!" Lilly called through the huge apartment. Mia sighed as she tryed to smooth her hair and make her facial expression as if nothing had happened. Micheal drew her to him again and whispered quietly in her ear, "I love you, Mia."  
"I love you too, Micheal." Mia kissed him gently once more  
When Lilly barged in, Micheal was at his computer and Mia was gently plucking the strings of the guitar.  
"Hey Mia, wanna watch a movie? I think we can get American Pie tonight," Lilly asked.  
"Sure. Micheal are you gonna watch?"  
"Nah, I need to answer fan mail," he responded, "Some other time, though." Right before she went out the door, Mia turned and blew Micheal a kiss. He smiled and mouthed "i love you" before he went back to his computer. 'Needless to say, this was a great night' Mia thought, a dreamy smile playing on her lips.  
  
  
  
So there! Not bad, eh? Review and tell me what u think! And then go and write ur own mia fic!!  
and DON'T flame me for the bad format- since it HAS to be txt. i can't use tab for paragraphs and conversations.  
sry!  
  



End file.
